


Walkabout

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [23]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Trial & Error

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters. Night.  
** _(Lightning flashes in the distance behind the castle. The Sheriff is thrashing and groaning in his sleep.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “The pact! The pact!”   
_(As the Sheriff tosses and turns, Isabella slowly opens the door to the Sheriff’s bed chamber. Seeing that he is indeed asleep, she steps aside to allow Clarke into the room. Isabella stands guard by the door as Clarke treads carefully over to the restless man in the bed. _With a raise of her brow, she decides to act.__ )   
****

**Outside Nottingham.** _  
(The Sheriff dreams that it is after sunrise. Robin, sitting on a horse, is teasingly waving the pact. The Sheriff covers his sleeping face with his hand and reaches out with the other, trying to grab it.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “The pact! The pact! Get it! The pact!” __  
(Robin rides off on his horse, waving the parchment.)  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(The pact is lying on the ground in the forest, just out of reach of the Sheriff, amid leaves blowing from the wind of the passing storm. As he is about to grab it, the wind blows it away.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “The pact! The pact! The pact!“ __  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(The Sheriff’s eyes open and he is standing in the forest at the edge of a ravine with his fist stretched out in front of him. He looks from side to side and down, then is grabbed quickly by Clarke to stop him falling into the ravine.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Eyes wild:)_ “What is the meaning of this?!” _  
_ **Clarke:** “This, is a kidnapping. And they… _(Indicating the gathered mass of warriors at the bottom of the ravine.)_ are going to witness your trial.” _  
(The wind whips at the Sheriff’s black silk pajamas. He looks down to see the dozens of campfires lining the forest floor.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Roars:)_ “No!!!”   
_(The Sheriff ’s cry echoes throughout the forest.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff ’s quarters. The next morning.  
** _(Gisborne enters the Sheriff ’s room, closing the door behind him.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “G’ morning, my lord, sorry to disturb you. _(Gisborne slaps a pile of parchment on the table and sees Sir Jasper sitting back in a chair with his feet up on the table._ _Glances at the Sheriff’s empty bed.)_ Where’s the Sheriff?”  
 **Jasper:** “I was about to ask the same question.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Draws his sword.)_ “Get out!”  
 **Jasper:** “Uh-uh-uh! You hurt me, hurt Prince John. _(Turns so Gisborne can see the insigne stitched on his jerkin, taps it and nods.)_ I’m his special envoy.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Well, I’ve not seen you since before Robin Hood returned from the Holy Land.” _(Holds his sword out at Jasper.)_  
 **Jasper:** “Well, that’s because I arrive at dawn… _(stands)_ … every other Thursday, share a glass of wine with the Sheriff, he stamps his seal _[opens a small wooden book with yellow wax squares in it]_ here, I take it to Prince John and the Prince knows that all is well in the provinces. But today… _(slams the book shut.)_ … all is not well, is it? No sheriff, no stamp… And of course… _(sets the book on the table.)_ … you have no idea what’s happened to him.”  
 _(Jasper picks up a dried plum from a plate on the table.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “No.” _(Sheathes sword.)_  
 **Jasper:** “Well, then I suggest you find out. You know the deal. Anything happens to the Sheriff, Prince John sends an army to raze Nottingham to the ground.“  
 **Gisborne:** “Yes, but we don’t know if anything has happened to the Sheriff.”  
 **Jasper:** “Yeah, but he’s not here! That’s all I need to know. _(Nods.)_ The troops will be here by sunset. I’ve already sent the signal. Nottingham… is about to be flattened.”  
 _(Jasper puts the plum into his mouth as Gisborne stares at him in disbelief.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Robin & Marian’s Clearing.  
** _(Robin gently takes Marian’s left hand and slides a ring onto her finger.)  
_ **Robin:** “It’s an engagement ring. _(Kisses the ring and sighs, then looks at her happily.)_ I hope you like it.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiling:)_ “I couldn’t have chosen one better.”  
 **Robin:** _(Getting to his feet:)_ “Well then I guess it was meant to be. _(Stares into her eyes:)_ I love you.”  
 **Marian:** “I love you, too.”  
 _(They kiss a long moment. At first starting out chaste and innocent, soon their mutual desire for one another takes over. As the kissing intensifies, both Robin and Marian sink to their knees out of sight.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Commander’s Camp. Commander’s Hut.  
** _(Several warriors, Clan leaders and other members of the camp are gathered in the Commander’s hut. Lincoln stands to the right of Clarke and Commander Lexa as they have their attention focused solely on the Sheriff.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Unashamed by his state of undress:)_ “So you drag me here for…what was it, a trial, hm?”  
 **Clarke:** “Sheriff Vaisey, you have been brought before this council so that you may stand trial for your crimes against the people of-”  
 **Sheriff:** “Yes, yes yes yes. That’s all very well and good but you see there’s only one problem. I do not answer to any of you. I do not recognise your authority to organise a tea party much less put me on trial for anything!”  
 **Lexa:** “Whether you recognise my authority or not is immaterial, Sheriff. The fact remains that as of this moment, you no longer hold power over the people of this land.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Oh really? Listen, Missy… _(As the Sheriff takes a step towards the Commander, two guards raise their swords against him. Undeterred, points:)_ The only person I answer to is Prince John!”  
 **Lexa:** “His trial will come soon enough. Yours begins today.”  
 _(The Sheriff stares at the Commander then around at the assembled warriors and grimaces.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Hallway.  
** _(Gisborne moves determinedly down the hallway. Stepping out from a side passageway, Isabella joins her brother, walking quickly to keep up with him.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Good morning, Guy. Something the matter?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Tersely:)_ “Your powers of deduction astound me.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Shaking this off, brightly:)_ “A problem shared is a problem halved.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Tsk. Halved is exactly what our life expectancy will be if we do not find the Sheriff come sunset.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Grabbing him by the arm:)_ “Wait, hold on. _(Gisborne stops and turns to look at his sister:)_ Start from the beginning.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Taking a deep breath:)_ “The Sheriff is missing and I need to find him.”  
 **Isabella:** “Well surely he will turn up, it’s a big castle you know.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Listen to me you fool. Sir Jasper has already sent word to Prince John’s army. If I do not find the Sheriff, Nottingham is finished.”  
 _(Gisborne turns and resumes his walk as Isabella is left horrified by this revelation.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.** _  
(Allan is talking to some soldiers.)  
_ **Gisborne:** ( _From inside the castle:)_ “Allan!!! ( _Approaching the main doors from inside:)_ Where are you?! _(Allan runs up the steps towards him. The sentries’ halberds separate for Gisborne as he briskly walks out.)_ Organise the guard.  
 _(Allan frowns in confusion.)_ The Sheriff’s missing. Search every inch of the castle. Find him.“ __  
 **Allan:** “Missing?“  
 **Gisborne:** “Find him!“

**Sherwood Forest. Commander’s Hut.  
** _(The Sheriff stands defiant as Lexa addresses her troops.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Field commanders, today is the day we take the castle. _(Looking pointedly at the Sheriff:)_ The enemy thinks it’s safe behind its doors, but it’s not. When they realise that, they will fight back hard. We need to be ready.”  
 _(Lexa looks over to Clarke who takes over the address:)_  
 **Clarke:** “This is a strategic mission. We are not here to wipe them out. There are people inside the castle who are innocent. Servants, cooks, chambermaids and many more who have nothing to do with the Sheriff’s oppressive regime. _(Vaisey rolls his eyes:)_ We subdue their soldiers and _(Looking to the Sheriff:)_ their leaders if we have to but we are there to take control of the castle only. Is that clear?”  
 _(The gathered warriors all nod their ascent. Clarke looks to Lexa:)  
_ **Lexa:** _(To the Sheriff:)_ “All of this can be avoided, Sheriff if you admit your crimes and surrender to our demands. I ask you now, do you accept these terms?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Never. I will not be dictated to by children! I am the Sheriff of Nottingham and I do not bow down to the likes of you _(Pointing at Lexa:)_ or your people!”  
 **Lexa:** _(Coolly:)_ “So be it. _(To Lincoln:)_ Blindfold the Sheriff, take him to the edge of the forest then release him.”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Confused:)_ “Commander?”  
 **Lexa:** “Our numbers greatly outmatch theirs. _(Looking at the Sheriff:)_ It would be unsporting to battle our enemy without their leader. _(Self-assured:)_ The castle will be ours soon enough.”  
 _(The Sheriff smirks in admiration at Lexa’s over-confident demeanour before being dragged out of the hut _by Lincoln_.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(to the warriors:)_ “Let us begin. There are two teams. One, at the underground tunnel, is moving into position already. Therefore, it is our job as the second team to keep the eyes of our enemy diverted from them for as long as possible. To do that, we must be positioned here _(Clarke places her hand on the model of Nottingham castle’s front gates.)_ at the portcullis.”

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(The lower doors open and Allan enters with a stable lass.)  
_ **Allan:** “This stable lass saw him go in the night.”   
**Gisborne:** “Go? Where?”   
**Allan:** _(to the girl:)_ “Go on.”   
**Stable Girl:** _(Hesitates, scared.)_ “They went out on their horses. He was…mumbling.”   
**Gisborne:** “They?”   
**Allan:** “Just tell him what you told me.”   
**Stable Girl:** “Princess Eleanor and the Sheriff. She said, “Open the gate.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Steps forward.)_ “And what did you do?”   
**Stable Girl:** “I opened the gate. _(Gisborne spins round, realising the job of finding the Sheriff just got a lot more difficult.)_ He was in his nightclothes, sir.”   
**Gisborne:** “I knew it was a mistake not to have the Princess locked up in the dungeons! _(Turns and points at Allan.)_ Comb the whole town. Then get out to all the villages. Just find him!” **  
**

**Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(Gisborne enters. Jasper, with his back to the door, is in the Sheriff ’s chair eating. He looks back around the chair at the door. Gisborne walks past him.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Well, I see our kitchen is taking good care of you.”  
 **Jasper:** “Oh, good food’s wasted on me. _(Drops a bare drumstick.)_ But I can smell a rat. _(Gisborne turns around to face him.)_ What have you done to the Sheriff?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Sir Jasper, nothing has been “done” with the Sheriff. In fact, he was seen riding out of the castle last night alive and well. We have a witness.”  
 **Jasper:** “I don’t want a witness. I want the Sheriff. Now… _(dabs the corners of his mouth with his napkin.)_ … what’s for pudding?” _(Smiles.)_


	2. On The Way To Nottingham

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Lincoln leads The Sheriff through the forest. The Sheriff has a hood on his head and is barefoot. He steps on a twig which breaks and cuts his foot.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Aah!”  
 _(As he hops around holding his sore foot, Lincoln sighs and turns to the pathetic looking man, removing the hood.)_  
 **Lincoln:** “This is far enough. You can make your own way back.”  
 **Sheriff:** “What? _(Lincoln takes out a small jar of something and begins to rub the substance on his face.)_ Oh I see, war paint is it? Well it’ll take more than arts and crafts to intimidate me, sonny boy!”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Smirks:)_ “Such false confidence. But I’d expect nothing less from a tyrant. _(Grabs a handful of fabric at the Sheriff ’s shoulder.)_ Nice silk.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Throwing off Lincoln’s hand:)_ “I am the Sheriff of Nottingham! And you will take me to Nottingham.”  
 **Lincoln:** “My orders were to take you to the edge of the forest then release you. You’re lucky I don’t just kill you where you stand.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh yes, big words from a big man. You’d like to kill me wouldn’t you, hm? Another English scalp for your little warrior friends to admire? But that would require you defying your Commander wouldn’t it? Yes you’d love to kill the man who ordered the attack on your people, make yourself a hero, but you’re just not allowed, are you? _(Lincoln draws his dagger in anger as the Sheriff takes a step back:)_ Maybe we should start again.”  
 **Lincoln:** “I console myself with the knowledge that my brothers lost on that day are at peace. I also revel in the fact that soon you will be humbled in front of the very people you live to oppress. You see where the brave die only once, a coward like you dies a thousand times. _(Pointing with his dagger towards the ridge.)_ Nottingham is that way.”  
 _(Lincoln re-sheaths his blade and walks away, leaving the Sheriff to trudge along the forest path alone.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Robin & Marian’s Clearing.**  
 _(Despite it being mid-morning, Robin and Marian are laid together under their sleeping furs. Both are blissfully unaware of what danger Nottingham faces. That is until they hear a twig snap underfoot.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Sitting up quickly, accidentally pulling the covers off Marian and grabs his sword:)_ "Who goes there?!”  
 **Marian:** _(Scrambling to pull the furs back over herself:)_ “Robin, for goodness sake, cover your modesty!”  
 **Isabella:** _(Stepping into the clearing:)_ “Oh there’s nothing modest about that.”  
 _(Robin continues to hold the sword on Isabella as the former Lady Thornton admires the outlaw’s ‘modesty’.)  
_ **Marian:** “Robin, lower your sword and put some clothes on!”  
 _(Finally, after Isabella winks at him, Robin drops his sword and covers himself with both hands.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Annoyed, to Marian:)_ “Did you tell her about this place?”  
 **Marian:** _(Bashfully:)_ “I may have mentioned it. _(As Robin gives her a look:)_ Oh, what and you haven’t told Much?”  
 **Robin:** “No!”  
 **Marian:** _(Knowingly:)_ “So the rose petals were your idea were they?”  
 _(All three of them look around the clearing to look at the many rose petals scattering the floor.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Mumbles:)_ “I had to tell him, he wouldn’t stop banging on about it.”  
 **Isabella:** “ ‘Banging’ being the key word here I think. _(Robin scowls at Isabella then goes to look for his trousers. To Marian:)_ Now I know what you see in him.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smirks and Shakes her head:)_ “Was there something you needed, Isabella?”  
 **Isabella:** “Do you know, _(Watching as Robin pulls his trousers up over his pale backside:)_ I’ve completely forgotten?”  
 **Marian:** _(Following Isabella’s line of sight, sighs:)_ “All right, Robin. We both think you look lovely now put your shirt on.”  
 **Robin:** _(Tossing Marian her clothes:)_ “You’re one to talk.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Suddenly serious, clears her throat. To Marian:)_ “Actually I was wondering if we could talk. Something’s come up and…I need your help.”  
 **Marian:** _(Scoffs:)_ “What is it, 'man trouble’?”  
 **Isabella:** “In a sense, yes. It is rather pressing.”  
 **Marian:** _(Successfully managing to pull on her clothes while under the covers:)_ “Robin, do you mind?”  
 **Robin:** _(Gathering their belongings:)_ “No, you two go ahead. I’ll go back to camp and head Much off, _(Giving Isabella a pointed look.)_ or else he’ll be the next person to come barging in here.”  
 _(Isabella merely blows Robin a kiss as she and Marian leave the clearing.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Commander’s Camp.  
** _(The warriors are still assembled in the Commander’s hut, where Lexa is rallying the troops.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Prince John and his subordinates have cast a shadow over our people for too long. They’ve hunted us, controlled us, turned us into monsters. That ends today. Thanks to our alliance with the Princess and Robin Hood’s men, Prince John and his unholy regime will fall. As Clarke said, we spare the innocent. _(Softer:)_ As for the guilty? Blood must have blood.”  
 **Warriors:** _(Chanting:)_ “Blood must have blood. Blood must have blood. Blood must have blood.”  
 **Lexa:** “Blood must have blood.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Looking around, joins in:)_ “Blood must have blood. Blood must have blood.”  
 _(The reverberation of the chant carries out of the hut and spills into the village across and down to the gathered army below.)_  
 ****

**Path Towards Commander’s Camp.  
** _(Isabella has just informed Marian of the situation at the castle and both women are walking hurriedly towards the Commander’s camp.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Flabbergasted:)_ “ 'Rather pressing’?! Isabella you are the queen of understatement. Don’t you realise what this means?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Struggling to keep pace with Marian:)_ “I know exactly what it means. That’s why I came and got you. I didn’t think the Commander would release Vaisey on my say so. And, well, given that you supplied them with the castle layout, they might be less inclined to-”  
 **Marian:** _(Finishing Isabella’s thought:)_ “To kill me? You do know that the Sheriff is the man Lexa holds responsible for her lover’s murder don’t you? I don’t think she’s ever going to give him up.”  
 **Isabella:** “But we have to try.”  
 **Marian:** “Of course we have to try! Otherwise Nottingham and all it who live within it will be destroyed!”  
 _(Marian picks up the pace as Isabella bunches up her skirts and follows in Marian’s wake.)_

**Sherwood Forest. A small clearing.  
** _(The Sheriff inspects a forked stick which he has stuck in the ground to be sure it is fairly vertical. He places a thin, long stick into the forked top, resting its other end on the ground, in which he has drawn a circle in the dirt and placed rocks marking the vertical stick’s shadow. He reaches for a shorter forked stick just as a cloud blocks the sun. As he voices his displeasure, a woman and three boys, armed with thick sticks and the youngest with a slingshot, come up silently behind him.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah! I want the sun and I want it now!”  
 _(Ceris holds a knife to his throat.)  
_ **Ceris:** “Well, you can’t always get what you want, can you? _(The Sheriff pulls out his jewelled tooth before the woman can see it. Turning quickly he manages to evade the woman’s grasp. Ceris, her knife pointed at the Sheriff, and her boys with their weapons advance on the Sheriff, who is retreating backwards out of the clearing.)_ Clear off our patch.” _  
_ **Sheriff:** “Your patch? Don’t be so ridiculous. This is the King’s forest.”  
 _(The Sheriff steps back as Ceris and the boys step steadily forward.)  
_ **Ceris:** “We’re working this patch. Now clear off!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Work? You’ve never done a day’s work in your life!”  
 **Ceris:** “Well, find your own sucker! ’Cause Robin Hood’s ours.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Looks up at her, suddenly interested.)_ “Robin Hood? Robin Hood comes here?” _(Points down.)_  
 **Ceris:** “Like you don’t know it’s a drop point. Now go on. _(Charging at the Sheriff:)_ Sling your hook!”  
 _(The Sheriff backs up.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Whispers:)_ “Very well. Drop point? Off I shall sling. _(Turns and leaves.)_ Oh, this is good. This is very good. _(The Sheriff limps off and the youngest boy uses his slingshot to hit the Sheriff in the buttocks with a rock.)_ Ow!“  
 _(Ceris turns to the boy, smiling, and ruffles his hair. The Sheriff scowls at the boy, then limps off.)_

**Path Towards Commander’s Camp.  
** _(Lincoln is making his way back towards camp when he hears a female voice calling his name in the distance.)  
_ **Marian:** _(As Lincoln turns toward her:)_ “Lincoln! _(Running towards him:)_ Lincoln, _(breathing heavily:)_ we need to speak with the Commander. She has to release the Sheriff.”  
 _(Lincoln looks over Marian’s shoulder to see Isabella running to catch up.)  
_ **Lincoln:** “You’re too late.”  
 **Marian:** _(Horrified:)_ “Too late? You don’t mean-”  
 **Isabella:** “Oh, god. They’ve killed him! We’re all doomed!”  
 **Lincoln:** “Woah woah woah. No one’s killed anyone. The Commander told me to take the Sheriff back to Nottingham.”  
 **Marian:** _(Slightly relieved:)_ “So she knows about the Prince’s army?”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Frowns:)_ “Prince John’s army? What about it?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Almost hysterically:)_ “It’s coming to flatten Nottingham, unless we can find Vaisey.”  
 **Marian:** _(Calmly to Lincoln:)_ “You took him back to the castle?”  
 **Lincoln:** “No. I took him to the edge of the forest and pointed him in the right direction.”  
 **Isabella:** “How long ago was this?”  
 **Lincoln:** “An hour maybe two.”  
 **Isabella:** _(To Marian:)_ “He should’ve been back at the castle before now. I only came to the clearing less than an hour ago.”  
 **Marian:** _(To Lincoln:)_ “Why didn’t you just take him to the town gates?”  
 **Lincoln:** “I had my orders. Besides, where I left him only an idiot could’ve got lost from there. _(Marian and Isabella exchange looks:)_ Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to inform the Commander.”  
 _(Lincoln turns and continues on towards the Commander’s camp. The women watch him go before Marian rounds on Isabella.)  
_ **Marian:** “We have to go back to the castle.”  
 **Isabella:** “We?”  
 **Marian:** “We have to tell your brother what’s happened. Maybe I can convince him to allow Robin to help search for the Sheriff. If I help search the castle and Robin is searching the woods then we should be able to find the Sheriff before it’s too late.”  
 **Isabella:** “All right, but we’ll have to make a detour to Bonchurch first.”  
 **Marian:** “Bonchurch, why?”  
 **Isabella:** “I don’t think you want to meet Guy smelling the way you do.”  
 **Marian:** _(A little hurt:)_ “Hey, you try living in the forest, it’s no picnic!”  
 **Isabella:** _(Smiles:)_ “I was referring to the fact that you reek of sex. _(Marian’s jaw drops:)_ Not exactly what one might expect from someone supposedly living in a convent. _(Enjoying Marian’s blushes:)_ Come on, I’ve got some of your clothes stashed there too.”  
 _(And with that, the ladies head back the way they came towards Nottingham and a much needed bath.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(The Commander leads her army out of the camp and towards Nottingham Castle. Clarke hangs back a bit and tries to speak with Octavia.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Hey.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Coldly:)_ “What do you want?”  
 **Clarke:** “I’m changing your mission, your not going to the tunnel with Indra. I’m placing you in the rear guard, where you’ll be safe.”  
 **Octavia:** “Like hell you are, I don’t take orders from you. I take orders from Indra.”  
 **Clarke:** “I’m trying to protect you, Octavia.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Protect me.”  
 **Clarke:** “One day hopefully you’ll understand what I did.”  
 **Octavia:** “Never. I’ll fight this war with you now because I want the Sheriff to pay. _(Glares at Clarke:)_ But after that, we’re done.”  
 _(Indra catches up with them.)  
_ **Indra:** _(To Clarke:)_ “The Commander’s looking for you. _(Clarke nods and moves away to find Lexa. To Octavia:)_ What was that about?”  
 **Octavia:** “Clarke’s trying to reassign me to the rear guard.”  
 **Indra:** “You’re a warrior. You’ll be in the tunnels with me. _(Glances at her:)_ I know what bothers you. They knew about the trebuchet attack.”  
 **Octavia:** “How could you not hate them? Indra, they almost killed you.”  
 **Indra:** “They didn’t do anything. The enemy did. Lexa’s a great Commander because she’s ruthless. That’s why we’ll win this battle.”  
 **Octavia:** “That’s wrong.”  
 **Indra:** “That’s war.”  
 _(Indra raises her sword and screams out a blood curdling war cry. The other warriors join her, their swords raised in the air. Octavia raises her own sword and yells to the heavens. At the front of the line, Lexa and Clarke share a look as they lead the army towards Nottingham.)_


	3. Uneasy Alliances

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(Gisborne stands under the balcony at one end of the long table. Allan enters above.)  
_ **Allan:** “Right. _(Comes downstairs.)_ He’s not been seen in Locksley, Nettlestone or Clun. But there’s reports of troop movements heading this way on the North Road.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Slamming both hands on the table:)_ “No!”  
 _(Gisborne walks the length of the table as Marian enters through the lower door.)_  
 **Allan:** “What’re you doing here?”  
 _(Marian says nothing as she stands waiting for Gisborne to notice her arrival.)  
_ **Gisborne:** (Shocked:) “Marian. How did you… I searched for you.”  
 **Marian:** “There was no need. Once Hood used me to escape he let me return to the convent.”  
 **Gisborne:** “But how did he capture you to begin with?”  
 **Marian:** _(Thinking on her feet:)_ “I was coming to see you. _(Marian approaches, walking the length of the table.)_ I heard about the Sheriff. Any news?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Overjoyed to see her but dismayed by the current circumstances:)_ “Nothing.”  
 **Marian:** “What do you think?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Well, if we didn’t have an eye witness stating that the Sheriff was taken by the Princess, I would think this was Hood’s work. It still might be.”  
 _(Allan goes to wait outside the lower doors.)_

**Marian:** _(Pacing the length of the table and back:)_ “No-no-no-no-no. Hood knows the arrangement between the Sheriff and Prince John. He wouldn’t let Nottingham be destroyed. _(Gisborne scoffs. Playing along:)_ Where could the Princess have taken the Sheriff?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Probably to Hood’s camp. _(At Marian’s look:)_ Or she simply used the Sheriff to get outside the castle walls, killed him and has fled Nottingham and left the rest of us to burn.”  
 **Marian:** “Look, on this occasion, I don’t think Hood is the problem, but he might be the solution.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Softly, brooding:)_ “How?”  
 **Marian:** “Well, Robin knows Nottingham and the forest better than any man alive. If the Sheriff is out there—“  
 **Gisborne:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Hood’s not going to help us.”  
 **Marian:** “Well, have you asked him?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Sternly, pointing at Marian:)_ “We do not deal with outlaws!”  
 _(Gisborne walks down the side of the table opposite Marian and out the lower door. Marian follows, protesting.)_  
 **Marian:** “This could be our only hope. If I could get a message to him, if I could bring him here to the ca— _(Realises what she’s saying. Gisborne stops walking and slowly turns to face her. Quietly finishing her thought:)_ … to the castle.”  
 _(Gisborne slowly steps back to her.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “You… could bring Hood here… to the castle?”  
 **Marian:** _(Trying to sound uncertain:)_ “I think so. Look, he will not want Nottingham razed to the ground, same as you.“  
 **Gisborne:** _(Stares at Marian a moment.)_ “Very well. Do it.”  
 _(Gisborne turns and leaves. Allan is leaning against the wall in the corridor, watching. Marian raises her eyebrows to him and nods earnestly. Allan understands and follows Gisborne out.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Robin, Much, Djaq and Will come down the hill towards the camp. Little John is already waiting near the bottom, sitting on a boulder with two sacks: one in his lap, one beside him on the ground.)  
_ **Robin:** “A good morning’s work, lads. _(Robin pats Little John’s head as he walks past him.)_ Well done. _(Little John clears his throat loudly several times. Robin turns, smiling, knowing he wants their attention.)_ What have you got there, John?“  
 _(Much passes Little John and turns around by Robin. Djaq and Will file in behind them. Little John, smirking but keeping his tone serious, pulls off the sack covering the goose in his lap and strokes its neck.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Affectionately:)_ “It lays golden eggs.”  
 **Robin:** _(Mouths:)_ “Ah.” _(Nods slowly in disbelief.)_  
 **Little John:** “And tomorrow there’s a consignment of magic beans coming in.”  
 _(Little John looks lovingly at the goose, which squawks. Robin and Much exchange glances, as do Will and Djaq.)  
_ **Robin:** “John, I think we need to have a little word about—”  
 **Little John:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Oh, give me strength! This is the booty here. _(Uncovers the pile next to him.)_ This… _(stands with the goose)_ … is for the kitchen.” _(Chuckles.)_  
 _(Djaq and Will smile, but Much is unamused. Robin smiles back at his gang. Little John hands the goose to Much.)  
_ **Much:** “Oh? Could have done with some magic beans.”  
 _(Will pulls the lever to open the camp, revealing Allan waiting inside.)_

**Allan:** “Well, I’m glad to see someone’s laughing. _(Djaq, Will and Robin draw their bows. Allan raises his hands.)_ I’m on my own! Honest!”  
 **Much:** “What do you want?”  
 **Allan:** “Marian said to show you this and you’ll know I’m telling the truth. _(Allan holds up Marian’s engagement ring and Robin lowers his bow.)_ All right? _(Allan steps forward and holds out the ring to Robin, who walks up to Allan to take it. Little John is frowning. Djaq and Will keep their bows drawn.)_ She needs your help. _(Robin takes the ring. Djaq and Will lower their bows.)_ And just for today, you’ve got safe passage into the castle.“  
 _(Robin examines the ring.)_  
 **Little John:** “You don’t expect us to believe that?”  
 **Robin:** “Why?”  
 **Allan:** “They’ve lost the Sheriff. And if we don’t find him today, an army is coming to destroy Nottingham.”  
 **Robin:** _(Turns back to the gang.)_ “We’re leaving, now.”  
 **Little John:** _(Confused:)_ “We drop everything on the say-so of a traitor to go and help our enemy?“  
 **Robin:** “John! I gave Marian this ring. She wouldn’t lie to me. _(Much stares at Robin, wondering why he gave her a ring. Jerks his head aside.)_ Come on.”  
 _(Robin passes between Little John and Much. Allan cautiously follows him and Djaq. Will passes between them as well, glancing back at the goose in Much’s arms.)  
_ **Little John:** _(to Much:)_ “Put it down.” _(Follows Robin.)_  
 _(Much looks back at the camp, then out at the gang, then down at the goose. He puts the goose down and it squawks.)  
_ **Much:** “Wait there.”  
 _(Much follows the gang.)_

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Allan, several paces ahead, leads the gang down the street towards the castle gate. Robin has his hood up.)  
_ **Allan:** “Open the gates!”  
 _(The portcullis is raised. Allan marches through.)  
_ **Will:** “This is weird. I don’t like it.”  
 _(Allan turns around to wait for the stragglers. Jasper is watching from the battlements overhead.)  
_ **Much:** “Can’t we just sneak in anyway?”  
 _(Robin glares at him.)  
_ **Little John:** “After this, we go back, we help the poor?”  
 **Robin:** _(Quietly, inattentively:)_ “Yes, John.”  
 _(Little John grabs Robin’s shoulder. Robin stops and turns to face him.)  
_ **Little John:** “There are people waiting. We have _(Robin impatiently turns his head.)_ four drop-offs today. They’re relying on us.”  
 _(Robin barely nods. Allan whistles and waves at them to come. Robin nods at him.)_  
 **Robin:** “All right. _(Turns to Much.)_ Take these, Much.”   
_(Gives him his bow, then slides off his quiver and hands him that. Allan turns and Robin follows him in alone. The rest of the gang exchange glances and wait nervously as Jasper watches from above.)_

**The Great Hall.  
** _(Gisborne is sitting in the Sheriff ’s chair, his head on his hands, at one end of the long table. He raises his head as he hears brisk, condent footsteps overhead. Robin enters through the upper door with a chuckle at the sight of Gisborne’s distressed face. Marian, waiting by the table, smiles slightly at Robin and goes to stand at Gisborne’s right.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Turning the corner of the stairs:)_ “Well… you’re a bigger man than I thought, Gisborne… _(sits in the chair opposite Gisborne.)_ … asking your enemy for _[in a strained voice:]_ help in a time of crisis.”   
_(Slumps smugly in his chair. Gisborne indignantly glares at Robin.)  
_ **Marian:** “It’s your crisis as well, Hood. You know what Prince John will do… _(Robin rubs his upper lip.)_ … if anything happens to the Sheriff.”  
 **Robin:** _(Holds up his hand and looks up.)_ “You’ve searched the castle?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Bitterly through his teeth:)_ “Of course we’ve searched the castle.”  
 **Marian:** “He was seen leaving last night, on horseback… in his nightclothes. _(Robin raises his head, thinking, a finger along his lips.)_ Shock troops will be here by sundown.” _  
_ **Gisborne:** “Nottingham and everything in it will be destroyed.”  
 **Marian:** “If anyone can find him, it’s you. You have people everywhere.”  
 _(Robin thinks a moment, sniffs, leans forward in his chair and stares at Gisborne.)_  
 **Robin:** “Go on, then. Ask.”  
 **Gisborne:** “What?”  
 **Robin:** “Ask me for my help.”  
 _(Gisborne’s eyes narrow. Marian rolls her eyes at Robin’s smugness at a time like this.)_

**Marian:** _(Sighs, ready to give in.)_ “Robin…”  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Him.”  
 _(Robin remains staring at Gisborne, who stares Robin down a moment. Robin doesn’t relent.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “We’re wasting our time. _(Gisborne starts to stand but Marian puts a hand on his arm. Robin hasn’t moved. Not looking at Robin:)_ Will you help us find the Sheriff?”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiles slightly and nods.)_ “Of course I will. _(Stands and goes to the stairs. Without looking back:)_ Why else do you think I came?”  
 _(Robin takes the stairs two at a time. As he’s ascending the upper half, he glances at Marian and smiles. Gisborne sits back in the chair, holding back his temper, as Marian watches Robin go.)_


	4. From Bad To Worse

**Nottingham Town. Outside the main gate.  
** _(Robin leaves the castle through the gate and meets the gang waiting just outside it.)  
_ **Much:** “So?”   
_(Robin continues into the marketplace and the gang walk with him.)  
_ **Robin:** “We have to find him. You and I will track him.” _(Little John stops to hand out an apple to an old man from three in his hand.)_   
**Little John:** “Take one. Take one.”   
**Robin:** “Will, I want you to wait in the town. Search every street, ask around. Djaq, John… _(Robin turns his head to notice Little John handing out the other two apples to a pair of old ladies. Another beggar kneels at his feet. Robin stops.)_ John!”   
**Little John:** “Every day, more beggars.”   
**Robin:** “John, you need to focus!”   
**Little John:** _(Steps to Robin.)_ “Are we making any difference to them?”   
_(Robin rolls his head impatiently and takes a purse from his belt, walks over to the beggars and empties it onto the ground. Dozens of coins spill out and he drops the purse on top.)  
_ **Robin:** “There.” _(Turns to leave.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Angrily:)_ “Robin, you can’t just throw money at them!”   
**Robin:** _(Faces Little John:)_ “Today we’re trying to save everybody’s life! Now, the Sheriff may be in the forest. I want you and Djaq to go there. And check all the regular drop points. Somebody might have seen something.”   
_(Djaq and Much lead them through the town, but Robin drops back with Will and grabs his arm, stopping him.)  
_ **Robin:** “Will… I don’t know how today’s going to end. But whatever happens, you need to look after Marian.”   
**Will:** _(Nods.)_ “Of course, yeah.” _(Glances after Djaq.)_  
 **Robin:** “Will, I’m relying on you. She has to live… even if no-one else does.”   
_(Robin picks up Will’s hand, puts Marian’s ring into it, closes Will’s fingers over it, pats his back and leaves. Will looks at the ring, hides it in his fist again, and walks into town.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Another part of the forest.  
** _(The Sheriff has stopped in a clearing and is wrapping his cut foot with the sash to his pyjamas.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Muttering:)_ “Shoes. My kingdom for some shoes. _(The Sheriff sees a Vagabond walking towards him.)_ Ha-ha-ha-ha. Oh, a change of clothes. _(Stands.)_ My man! _(Chuckles and walks forward to meet the Vagabond.)_ My—  
 _(steps on his sore foot.)_ ah! My dear fellow. _(The Vagabond walks right past him, ignoring him. The Sheriff turns to follow.)_ You, er, you do realise that those clothes are worth at least £30?”  
 **Vagabond:** _(Scoffs.)_ “Yeah, sure. And I’m the Sheriff of Nottingham.”  
 _(The Sheriff stops and chuckles sarcastically, then follows him again.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. A Short While Later. The small clearing.  
** _(The Sheriff is standing behind a tree in the Vagabond’s clothes, watching Ceris, who is sitting on a rock in a clearing, pretending to cry with her head down and looking very pitiful while waiting for her handout. The Sheriff walks into the clearing.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “You do know… _(Ceris looks up, as do her boys, huddled under a nearby tree between her and the Sheriff. She stands up, brandishing her knife.)_ … Hood robs from the rich—”  
 **Ceris:** _(Interrupting:)_ “We told you to clear off!”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Continuing walking, unfazed:)_ “…to give to the poor, hm?”  
 **Ceris:** “What do you think we’re doing here?”  
 _(Ceris walks to stand in front her boys, holding the knife in front of her. The boys hold their sticks and slingshot ready.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Living off scraps, my dear, hm? _(Chuckles.)_ Think about it. He robs from the rich, hm? He must have a huge stash somewhere, huh? _(Stops in front of her.)_ And what does he give you? A handful of scraps?”  
 _(Looks at the boys at his feet and tuts.)  
_ **Ceris:** “Don’t talk rubbish.”  
 **Sheriff:** “If you upped your game, then you could get inside Hood’s secret camp and— _(Ceris puts her knife in his face.)_ Whoa-whoa-whoooa, whoooa… who knows what you might find there. _(A bird flutters nearby and Ceris glances away. Glancing at the boys:)_ Now, with a little tuition from me—”  
 **Ceris:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Hey, hey… we rob fools for a living.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Smiles evilly.)_ “Oh, so do I. So do I. How does, erm, Robin Hood’s _(whispers at the boys:)_ secret treasure interest you?”  
 _(The oldest boy looks up at his mother with wide eyes.)  
_ **Ceris:** _(Sceptically:)_ “Yeah? And your cut’s the lion’s share?”  
 **Sheriff:** “No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no. I don’t want any of it. You can have it all, have it all. I’m only interested in a teeny weeny bit of paper… that belongs to me.”  
 **Ceris:** _(Holds the knife in his face again.)_ “Who are you?”  
 **Sheriff:** “I am the “man with the plan.” _(Chuckles.)_ So… _(takes a step forward)_ … shall we begin the lesson?”  
 _(The Sheriff smiles at her, then walks past her. Ceris looks at her boys and raises her eyebrows, then turns around to look at the Sheriff, tapping the knife against her chin and thinking.)_

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
** _(Allan leads a squad of soldiers through the market towards the castle.)  
_ **Allan:** “Search the houses, one each. _(The soldiers separate into the town. Allan hurries towards the gate. Gisborne sees him from the courtyard and rushes to meet him. As he approaches the gate, Allan glances up at Jasper, who is still pacing the battlements above, but then stops to listen in.)_ They are looking everywhere. They’re even dredging the ponds. He’s just nowhere.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Glances up at Jasper.)_ “Keep searching.”  
 **Allan:** “Right.”  
 _(Gisborne turns and is about to head back inside the castle when he notices a commotion in the town. It does not take long to find out the cause as the crowds part to reveal Clarke and Commander leading several warriors towards the castle.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(Scrambling towards the entrance:)_ “Close the portcullis!”  
 _(Neither Clarke nor Lexa attempt to quicken their pace as they see the portcullis lowering. As the entrance is sealed the group merely come to a halt, standing silent and imposing outside the castle walls. Unnerved by this latest development, Gisborne heads quickly back inside the castle.)_

**Between Nottingham and Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Robin and Much are tracking the Sheriff ’s horse.)  
_ **Much:** “Ah, it’s good, this. You and me back on a mission. I mean, no offence against the others, but… well, it’s like the good old days, back in the Holy Land.” _(Robin kneels down.)  
_ **Robin:** “Look… these shoes… _(Much kneels down to look, too.)_ They were definitely made by the Sheriff ’s smithy, weren’t they?”   
**Much:** _(Nods.)_ “Yeah, that’s him.”   
_(Robin looks around, stands, and follows the horse tracks.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come on.” _(Much remains, thinking.)  
_ **Much:** “Master, you know that ring? The one Marian gave you? _(Robin stops, wincing, annoyed at the interruption.)_ Is it a new code?”   
**Robin:** _(Not turning around:)_ “No. I gave it to her this morning.”   
**Much:** _(Walking over to Robin, laughing:)_ “Ha-ha! What, you giving jewellery? That must have surprised her. _(Facetiously:)_ She probably thought you were going to propose.”   
**Robin:** _(Nods slightly.)_ “Yeah, I did. _(Much is stunned.)_ And she said yes. _(Much stares at Robin, who glances down smiling, waiting.)_ Well, this is when you’re supposed to say congratula—”   
**Much:** _(Interrupting quietly, giving Robin a hug:)_ “Congratulations. _(Much smiles, giving Robin a long embrace.)_ She said yes?”   
_(Points at Robin, wanting the truth.)  
_ **Robin:** “She did.”   
**Much:** “That’s incredible.”   
**Robin:** _(Pauses with a solemn look.)_ “Only if we live to enjoy it. _(Pats Much’s shoulder.)_ Come on. _(Much remains standing, pondering what this news means for him.)_ He went this way. Come on.”   
_(Robin runs off. Much sighs, turns to watch him go, then hurries to follow.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Ceris’s camp.  
Sheriff:** “It’s not enough, just to be… _(spits on his hands and rubs them)_ … poor… _(picks up some dirt and pats it on his face)_ … and dirty.”  
 **Ceris:** _(Has an idea and points to him.)_ “I could do old. _(Ceris clicks her fingers to a boy, who hands her a wig of grey hair. She puts it on.)_ Works every time with the nuns.“  
 **Sheriff:** “Yes, yes, not bad, but you see— _(to the youngest:)_ Come here —you really need something that makes you stand out… _(The Sheriff takes the scarf off over the boy’s head as Ceris removes her wig.)_ … really stand out from the poor crowd.“  
 _(The Sheriff turns away and Ceris points to him again with an idea.)  
_ **Ceris:** “We could be sick as well.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Points back.)_ “Better, _(to the boy:)_ better.”   
_(Looks for something on the ground. Ceris goes to their shelter, picks up a small bunch of greens and turns to the boys who fake looking sick, huddled together with their hands out, begging.)  
_ **Ceris:** “We can do foaming at the mouth. Oh, and deathly pallor.”  
 _(Turns to the Sheriff with a pitiful look and her arm outstretched.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Oh, oh, yes! Yes, the poor distraught mother… _(Ceris scrunches up her face.)_ … desperately trying to protect her _(puts his hand over his heart and hunches over)_ dying brood. Oh! Excellent. Excellent. _(Waves the back of his hand to Ceris.)_ Eat the lot. _(Ceris tears off bits for the boys. Turns his back again.)_ But you see, not just old, hm? _(Puts the knotted scarf over his eyes.)_ And weak… _(Picks up a stick from the ground and quickly turns around.)_ Mummy look. Aah! _(Leans on a stick.)_ Blind! He’s blind and all! Ah! _(Ceris laughs, stands and claps her approval with the boys.)_ Thank you very much. You’re too kind, hm? _(Pulls the scarf off his eyes.)_ But what we need is a clincher, hm? Now what would make Robin Hood’s bleeding heart really gush?”  
 **Ceris:** “Thinks for a second. For a big enough haul, I could always chop off one of the kids’ arms off.“  
 _(The boys look fearfully up at her as the Sheriff ponders it.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ah. _(Chuckles.)_ I like your thinking, very good. But, erm, no. I’ve a better idea.” _(Shoots an evil grin at Ceris.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Another clearing.  
** _(Little John and Djaq squat by a large basket and several sacks.)  
_ **Little John:** “It’s not enough.”   
**Djaq:** “That’s all there is.”   
**Little John:** “There’s not enough to feed all the villagers.”   
_(Little John stands, as does Djaq.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Then we’ll give it to the families with young children first.”   
**Little John:** “No. We need more food.” _(Steps away.)  
_ **Djaq:** “No, we need to find the Sheriff.”   
**Little John:** _(Turns to face Djaq.)_ “I don’t care about the Sheriff.”   
**Djaq:** “All right. Then you don’t care about Nottingham.”   
**Little John:** “That’s not what I meant.”   
**Djaq:** “John, if the Sheriff isn’t found, Nottingham will be destroyed.”   
**Little John:** _(Steps to Djaq.)_ “Everyone… everyone else is out looking for the Sheriff.”   
**Djaq:** “Yes, and that’s what we should be doing, too.”   
**Little John:** _(Picking up a sack:)_ “I can’t let people starve.”   
**Djaq:** “And I won’t go against Robin’s orders.”   
**Little John:** “Why?”   
**Djaq:** “Because he’s right. And he’s our leader.”   
_(Little John scoffs, picks up another sack and tosses it at Djaq.)_   
**Little John:** “Leaders can be wrong.” _(Little John walks off into the forest. Djaq sighs, slings the sack over her shoulder and follows.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Marian and Isabella run down the steps and quickly over to the portcullis.)  
_ **Marian:** "Clarke, what have you done?”  
 **Lexa:** “What we said we would do. We’re about to take the castle.”  
 **Marian:** “Yes, but with the Sheriff still missing, Prince John’s army is on it’s way here.”  
 **Clarke:** “Missing? _(Glances at Lexa then back to Marian:)_ Vaisey isn’t inside?”  
 **Isabella:** “No, he’s been missing since you rode off with him this morning.”  
 **Marian:** “On what just happens to be the day Prince John’s messenger visits the Sheriff.”  
 **Clarke:** _(To Isabella:)_ “Isn’t that your job as our spy to keep track of these things?”  
 **Isabella:** “Shhh. _(Looks to see if any guards are listening:)_ Don’t you blame me. It was your idea to kidnap him.”  
 **Clarke:** “To give him the opportunity to surrender without bloodshed. _(To Marian:)_ To avoid all this.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You obviously don’t know Vaisey very well.”  
 **Lexa:** “No, but believe me I do. Prince John’s army or not, our objective remains the same. Tell your brother he has two choices. Surrender the castle to us now or resist and die.”  
 **Marian:** “You’d attack the castle only to have to defend it once Prince John’s army arrives?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Coldly:)_ “My army would enjoy the chance to warm up before the real battle begins.”  
 _(Marian looks pleadingly at Clarke who cannot meet her gaze. Realising they will surely be crushed by the Commander’s army should they try and resist, Marian nods her assent.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Backing away, grabbing Isabella’s arm, to Lexa:)_ “I will speak with Guy.”  
 _(The ladies both turn and run back up the steps to find Gisborne.)_  
 **Clarke:** “If my Uncle’s army really is coming then we don’t have time for this. We need to defend Nottingham.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Turns to Clarke:)_ “Not until the castle is under our control.”  
 **Clarke:** “That’ll take too long.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Calmly:)_ “It takes as long as it takes. _(Clarke shakes her head.)_ This is the battle we’ve been waiting for. What will you do when it’s over?”  
 **Clarke:** “You mean if we survive? _(Lexa nods.)_ I have no idea.”  
 **Lexa:** “Well, what do you want?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Thinks, honestly:)_ “Nothing. My life back. _(Shakes her head:)_ I can’t think past today.”  
 **Lexa:** _(After a moment:)_ “You should come with me to the capitol. Powis will change the way you think about us.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Looks to Lexa:)_ “You already have.”  
 _(A robed, bald headed man approaches Lexa from behind.)_  
 **Titus:** “Commander, I must speak with you urgently.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Turns to her advisor:)_ “More urgent than this?”  
 **Titus:** “Please, Commander.”  
 _(Notices his demeanor and turns to Clarke.)_  
 **Lexa:** “Hold the line. If they refuse to surrender, give the command to take the castle.”  
 _(Clarke nods as Lexa turns and follows Titus as he leads her away from the castle.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor (on an upper storey).  
** _(Gisborne catches up to Jasper who is observing the gathered warriors at the castle gates.)  
_ **Jasper:** “Friends of yours?” _  
_ **Gisborne:** “Sir Jasper, I think that we can come to some sort of understanding. You see, I know that you’re only acting in the Sheriff’s best interests _(Jasper leans on the side of the window, looking out.)_ and so are we.”  
 **Jasper:** “Well, you’re not doing a very good job of it. Isn’t that the Prince’s neice leading those warriors?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Ignoring this, desperately trying to negotiate:)_ “The truth is that we just don’t know where he is and we need more time.“  
 **Jasper:** “Look, rules are rules. If I make an exception for you, the next thing every other ambitious young captain’s murdering his sheriff thinking he can get away with it.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Scoffs.)_ “I have not murdered the Sheriff, I can assure you.”  
 **Jasper:** “Well…”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Sighs.)_ “I could make you a very rich man.”  
 **Jasper:** _(Unimpressed:)_ “Look, if Nottingham or Derby or any other town under Prince John’s protection gets razed to the ground, it has to be rebuilt and it so happens that the royal charter for reconstruction has been licensed to my cousin. _(Jasper turns his head to Gisborne, who looks away from him.)_ Did you think I was going to be a glorified messenger all my life?”  
 **Gisborne:** “You really are going to do this, aren’t you?”  
 **Jasper:** “Oh, yes. Come sunset, no Sheriff, no Nottingham. _(Looks out.)_ It always amazes me how much dust an army kicks up. _(Watches for a moment.)_ But then, it’s a very big army.”  
 _(Jasper turns, looking pointedly at Gisborne and walks back inside. Gisborne looks beyond the town walls and sees a large dust cloud rising in the distance.)_  
 ****

**The Great North Road.  
** _(Prince John’s troops ride along the road towards Nottingham.)_


	5. Running Out…Of Time

**Sherwood Forest. Ceris’s camp.  
** _(Little John and Djaq crest a hill, approaching Ceris’s camp.)  
_ **Little John:** “Three more drops.”  
 **Djaq:** “Yes. _(Sighs.)_ One here and two more before the river. _(Impatiently:)_ Someone must have seen the Sheriff by now.”  
 _(They come round a bend in the path and hear crying. They stop and look down the hill. The two older boys are sitting at the head of a small rock-covered grave with their heads bowed. Ceris is bending over the grave and crying. The Sheriff sits behind her with his blindfold and the grey wig on, cradling the youngest boy in his lap and crying.)_  
 **Ceris:** “Oh, my baby.”  
 **Little John:** “Dear God.”  
 **Ceris:** “Oh, my baby. Oh, my baby.”  
 _(The entire “family” is crying.)  
_ **Little John:** “No-one… no-one should be reduced to this.”  
 **Djaq:** “By the looks of them, that is not the last grave they’ll dig.”  
 **Little John:** _(Looks at Djaq.)_ “Not if I can help it.”  
 _(Little John and Djaq hurry down the hill. The Sheriff licks his fingertips and dampens the skin under his eyes to look like tears.)  
_ **Ceris:** “Oh, my baby!”   
_(Pulls her eyes open to make them tear. Little John drops his sack and staff with a clatter and the Sheriff reacts, lifting his stick towards Little John.)  
_ **Little John:** “Wait! Do not be alarmed. No-one will hurt you. _(Little John puts one hand on the Sheriff ’s back and the other on his arm, lowering the stick, then passes him to lean over Ceris.)_ We’re with Robin Hood.”  
 **Ceris:** _(Grabs Little John’s hand.)_ “Oh! Oh, God bless ya. God bless ya.”  
 _(Djaq kneels by the two boys.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Whimpering:)_ “Why didn’t He take me instead of me only granddaugh’er.” _(Sobs. The boys cry.)_  
 **Little John:** “We must stay here and help them.”  
 **Djaq:** “John, we have a mission.”  
 **Little John:** “They are our mission.”   
_(Djaq glances at the boys and Ceris cries over the grave again.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Robin has asked us—”  
 **Little John:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Robin is not here. We are. _(Quietly:)_ These people  
need our help.” _(Kneels by Ceris.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Titus leads the Commander through several side streets and back alleys, much to Lexa’s growing agitation.)  
_ **Lexa:** “You better have an excellent reason for this, Titus. We are on the brink of war.”  
 **Titus:** “Yes, Commander. _(Exiting another side street:)_ Ah, here we are.”

**A Tavern.**  
 _(Lexa enters the tavern and immediately senses danger. The windows have been shuttered and the room only dimly lit by candlelight. Using her warrior instincts, the Commander lashes out to her right, knocking her would be assailant to the floor. A stiff kick to her left levels another. More and more men attempt to grab her but Lexa fights off each one.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(Turning to Titus, slightly out of breath:)_ “An ambush, Titus?”  
 **Titus:** _(Holding his hands up:)_ “I assure you, Commander, I had no idea. I was told only to bring you here.”  
 **Lexa:** “By whom?!”  
 _(Titus merely lifts his arm and points towards the back room.)_  
 ****

**The Back Room.  
** _(Lexa parts the curtain with her left hand, her sword held tightly in her right. The Commander’s eyes widen as she sees the man seated before her.)_  
 **Prince John:** “Welcome, Commander. I believe we have much to discuss.”

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(Gisborne enters through the lower doors. Marian is waiting.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Jasper will not be swayed.”  
 **Marian:** “There’s still hope. The Commander says if we surrender to them now, they will help us stop Prince John’s army.”  
 **Gisborne:** “You don’t seriously expect those savages to keep their word, do you? Accepting Hood’s help is one thing but-”  
 **Marian:** “We do not have another choice.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Glances back at the door.)_ “No. But you do. There’s still time for you to get away.” _(Extends his arm to her.)_  
 **Marian:** “No. You did not run when I was being held hostage. _(Shakes her head.)_ I’m not leaving you in trouble.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Stares a moment, his mouth twitching a smile, and steps to her.)_ “Well, then… we must prepare to defend ourselves.”  
 _(Marian nods.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. The small clearing.  
** _(Robin and Much approach the Sheriff ’s makeshift sundial.)  
_ **Much:** “I’m getting used to it, life as a heroic outlaw. The King’ll come back,  
 _(Robin sees the sundial and hurries towards it.)_ you and Marian’ll be married, living in some grand old mansion. I’ll just—”  
 **Robin:** _(Kneels by the sundial, interrupting Much:)_ “Well, well, well. _(Glances around and up as a hawk screeches overhead, then down again.)_ Look at these marks. They carry on this way. Come on.”  
 **Much:** _(Remaining still:)_ “I mean, it’s all going to end.”   
_(Robin stops impatiently and takes a step towards Much.)  
_ **Robin:** “Tell it to the sun, Much. Look. _(Pointing to the goldening sun with his bow:)_ It’s racing across the sky. And if we don’t find the Sheriff before sundown, everything will end. Me, you, Marian, everything! There’ll be nothing left but scorched earth.”  
 _(Robin walks away. Much shrugs, knowing Robin is right, but he still has a need to talk about the changes ahead. He follows Robin.)_

**Nottingham Town. Main gate.  
** _(Will goes to the gate and sees the plume of dust rising from the road in the distance. Peasants pass him on their way into town, suspecting trouble. Allan comes up behind him directing soldiers.)  
_ **Allan:** “Search all of the villages. Just find him. Go! Ask around! _(Will glances back at the familiar voice, then spitefully turns away as the soldiers runs past him. He tugs down his sleeve where a soldier bumped it. Allan stands next to Will.)_ I don’t think we’re going to get out of this, Will. _(They both stare at the dust cloud. Allan turns to Will.)_ But if we do, do you… do you reckon I could come back to the lads?”  
 **Will:** _(Scoffs.)_ “Too late, Allan. Miles too late.”  
 **Allan:** “Come on, I’ve made a few mistakes, but the point—”  
 **Will:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Mistakes? You deliberately betrayed us!”  
 **Allan:** “All right, strictly speaking, that’s true—”  
 **Will:** “Yeah!”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, but it’s not that simple, Will, all right? I never told Gisborne where the camp is. I saved your life, didn’t I? _(Will stares at him, remembering him and the Fool.)_ Well? I know a lot about how this place works now. That’s gonna help Robin, right? _(Will stares.)_ Come on, what do you reckon? The old team back together?“  
 **Will:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “You’re with Gisborne now. There’s no coming back from there.”   
_(Will walks into town, leaving Allan staring at the approaching army.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.**  
 _(Djaq and Little John open the camp. Ceris and the boys are blindfolded. Djaq leads Ceris and the oldest boy inside. Little John follows, carrying the middle child while the youngest one hangs off his back.)  
_ **Little John:** “Nearly there. Try to get some rest. We’ll bring food and medicine.”  
 _(The Sheriff stops outside, taking the opportunity to pull down his blindfold for a peek.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Whispers:)_ “Ah, the promised land. _(Chuckles quietly, covers his eyes and resumes his helplessness.)_ Oh! Oh! _(Swings his stick to find his way.)_ Oop! _(Ceris removes her blindfold and then the older boy’s, stepping into the camp and looking around. Djaq takes the boys from Little John.)_ Help me.”  
 **Little John:** “I’m coming.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Help me.” _(Swings his stick.)_  
 **Little John:** “This way. I’m here.” _(Comes up behind the Sheriff.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Help me.”  
 **Little John:** “OK. Straight on. Straight on.”  
 **Sheriff:** “A little bit of cheese.”  
 **Little John:** “Yep. We’ll give you a little wash first.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, so tired. _“_

**Nottingham Castle.  
** _(Standing outside the castle gates, the warriors are getting restless. Clarke looks to see Marian step out of the main doors. Establishing eye contact, Marian regretfully shakes her head. Turning to Lincoln, Clarke motions for him to begin the assault.)  
_ **Lincoln:** _(Stepping forward, to the warriors:)_ “Follow me! Two lines! Get ready to pull!”  
 _(Several warriors run forward with ropes and attach them to the portcullis.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(To the archers:)_ “Train your fire on the door.”  
 **Lincoln:** “Pull!”  
 _(The warriors begin to pull on the portcullis with all their collective might. Marian can only look on helpless as the strong, heavy grating begins to creak.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(From a distance:)_ “Stand down!”  
 _(The pulling ceases as all eyes turn toward the Commander as she walks into view.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Confused:)_ “What’s going on? Are they surrendering?”  
 **Lexa:** “No, we’re standing down.”  
 **Clarke:** “Why? _(Looks at Lexa closely:)_ What aren’t you telling me, what did you do?”  
 **Lexa:** “What you would’ve done. Saved my people.”  
 **Clarke:** “What does that mean?”  
 **Lexa:** “I made a deal to end the war before it began. Without bloodshed.”  
 **Clarke:** “How is that possible, made a deal with who? _(Lexa says nothing:)_ And what about my people, the people of Nottingham?“  
 **Lexa:** "I’m sorry, Clarke. They weren’t part of the deal. _(To a warrior:)_ Sound the retreat.”  
 _(The warrior sounds the horn and Lincoln steps forward.)  
_ **Lincoln:** “What is this?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Not taking her eyes off Lexa:)_ “Your Commander’s made a deal.”  
 **Lincoln:** “What about Prince John’s army? What about Nottingham?”  
 **Clarke:** “Nottingham will be crushed, its people killed. _(To Lexa:)_ But you don’t care about them.”  
 **Lexa:** “I do care, Clarke. But I made this choice with my head and not my heart. The duty to protect my people comes first.”  
 **Clarke:** “Please don’t do this, we’ll be defenseless.”  
 **Lexa:** “I’m sorry. Clarke.”  
 **Lincoln:** “Commander, not like this - let us fight!”  
 **Lexa:** _(Firmly:)_ “No, the deal is done. Sound the retreat again and remove those ropes from the portcullis. _(The warrior sounds the horn again and the warriors begin to leave. to Lincoln:)_ You too. All our people withdraw, those were the terms.”  
 **Lincoln:** “They’ll be slaughtered. Let me stay and help them.”  
 **Lexa:** _(To her guards:)_ “Take him.”  
 _(Lincoln begins to fight them off but is overpowered, knocked unconscious and dragged away.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(To Clarke, solemnly:)_ “May we meet again.”  
 _(Lexa turns and leaves with the rest of her people as Clarke now stands alone outside the castle gates.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Robin and Much follow the trail, running through the forest.)  
_ **Robin:** “Where is he going?”  
 **Much:** “You know, I was thinking. I might stay here, when, er, you and Marian are, you know.”  
 _(Robin stops and looks at the ground.)  
_ **Robin:** “Much, look. I think we’re gaining on him. These are fresh footprints.”  
 _(Robin runs on. Much stares at the ground, nodding.)  
_ **Much:** “Or I could be a, a lone outlaw. _(Robin looks over a ridge and sees a man in black pyjamas below. He pulls out an arrow and nocks it into his bow.)_ The Sherwood Avenger.“  
 **Robin:** “Much, come here.”  
 _(Robin aims the arrow at the man as Much runs over.)  
_ **Much:** “Yes! Only one man in Nottingham has nightclothes like that. _(Robin nods.)_ Oi!”  
 _(The Vagabond turns around. Robin is flabbergasted. Much frowns in confusion. The Vagabond stares up at them.)  
_ **Robin:** “I don’t believe it. _(to the Vagabond:)_ Where did you get those clothes?!”  
 **Vagabond:** “I traded them fair and square for some good rags.”  
 **Much:** “You traded rags for silk pyjamas? I don’t think so.”  
 **Vagabond:** “It’s true. A little man, ugly, said my rags would help him find important papers in the forest.“  
 **Much:** _(Frowns. Whispers:)_ “Papers?”  
 **Robin:** _(Thinks, then realises. Puts his hand on Much’s shoulder.)_ “That’s the pact!“  
 **Much:** “The pact?”  
 **Robin:** “The camp! Come on!”  
 _(Robin runs off towards the camp. Much glances at the Vagabond a brief moment, then follows.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Tunnels.**  
 _(Underground, Indra and her team stand ready to attack. Distantly, the horn can be heard.)  
_ **Indra:** _(Spinning to face her warriors:)_ “We’re retreating.”  
 **Octavia:** “That can’t be right.”  
 **Indra:** “We have to go. _(Sheathing her sword.)_ Now.”  
 **Octavia:** “Indra, wait.”  
 **Indra:** “Our Commander is calling us. She could be under attack for all we know.”  
 **Octavia:** “I don’t trust her. Not after the attack on our people. Neither should you.”  
 **Indra:** “I gave you a direct order.”  
 **Octavia:** “Please. This was the plan. If we’re not here when-”  
 **Indra:** “Plans. Change.”  
 **Octavia:** “I will not retreat.”  
 **Indra:** _(Draws a knife from her belt and holds it to Octavia’s throat:)_ “You are no longer my second.”  
 _(For a long moment both women stare at each other. Finally, Indra nicks Octavia’s neck with her blade then walks away. Her team follows, leaving Octavia alone in the darkness.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(Allan catches up Jasper in the corridor.)  
_ **Allan:** “Can I just have a word?”  
 **Jasper:** _(Without turning around:)_ “I assume you’re talking to me.”  
 **Allan:** “Sorry, Sir Jasper, yeah, if you’ve got a moment?”  
 **Jasper:** “Go on.”  
 **Allan:** “Well, between you and me, Guy’s not very good at talking himself up. Now I just want you to know we’re doing everything we can here, even if he’s not showing it.“  
 **Jasper:** “Good.”  
 **Allan:** “There’s not a lot of men who would do what Guy’s doing right now. You should keep him in mind for other things, really. He could be very useful in another county.”  
 **Jasper:** “What, him and you?”  
 **Allan:** _(As if he hadn’t considered it:)_ “Well, yeah, I suppose so.”  
 **Jasper:** _(Rounding the corner, then stopping.)_ “It’s interesting, isn’t it, when people realise they’re going to die, suddenly all this new-found loyalty creeps out of the woodwork.“  
 **Allan:** “Well, I want to live, yeah.”  
 _(Gisborne approaches.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Allan.”  
 **Jasper:** “Well, then you’d better find the Sheriff, hadn’t you?”  
 **Gisborne:** “I thought I gave you a job to do. “  
 **Allan:** “You did. I’m on it.” _(Leaves.)_  
 **Jasper:** _(Faces Gisborne.)_ “Your boy really wants to save you.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Well, this isn’t about me, is it? This is about the people of Nottingham.”  
 **Jasper:** “Correct. And much as I dislike you, you need not fear the onslaught. As a Black Knight, you and your family may pass freely through the town.”  
 **Gisborne:** “My sister is already a member.”  
 **Jasper:** “Good. Keeps things simple.” _(Walks past Gisborne.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “But I do have friends.” _(Follows Jasper.)_  
 **Jasper:** “Family, not friends.”  
 **Gisborne:** “One person in particular.”  
 **Jasper:** “Oh, a particular Lady Marian?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Yes. We were once engaged and I confess I have reason to hope that in time—“  
 **Jasper:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Wait, wait, wait. “Reason to hope?” Doesn’t really wash.”  
 **Gisborne:** “In time, she will be family.”  
 **Jasper:** “In time?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Yes. In time she would be my wife.”  
 **Jasper:** “Not if she’s dead.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Quietly, menacingly:)_ “Marian comes with me.”  
 **Jasper:** “Yes. If you’ve married her by then.” _(Continues down the corridor.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Well, I can’t marry her between now and sunset, can I?!”  
 **Jasper:** “Well, why not? She’s hardly going to say no, is she?”  
 _(Gisborne sighs and hears a church bell ringing. He looks around, getting an idea, and runs off.)_

**Outside Nottingham.**   
_(The army circles in front of the town on their horses, flattening the grass all around.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Town. Main gate.  
** _(Jasper is walking briskly towards the gate. Marian races to catch him up.)  
_ **Marian:** “Sir Jasper! Sir Jasper!”  
 **Jasper:** _(Raises his hand without turning around.)_ “The time for talking is over. I have to brief my troops.”  
 **Marian:** “Well, at least let us evacuate the town.”  
 **Jasper:** “No.”  
 **Marian:** “The women and children. Spare them, please.”  
 **Jasper:** _(Stopping in the middle of the bridge, watching the troops.)_ “An example has to be set. As Prince John always says, the best examples are written in _(Looks her in the eye.)_ blood.”  
 _(Jasper walks away as Gisborne and Allan run to the gate.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “How many?”  
 **Allan:** “Well, they’re surrounding the whole town. It’s going to take a lot to do that.”  
 _(Gisborne stops outside the gate as he sees horsemen moving. Marian, panicked, runs back inside. Allan stares at the troops forming one long line round the town. Gisborne is watching, too.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Get all of our guards into siege positions.”  
 **Allan:** _(Looks at Gisborne.)_ “What guards? They’re all out looking for the Sheriff.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Well then get every able-bodied man into the armoury.”  
 **Allan:** “You’re going to trust these lot with weapons?”  
 **Sergeant:** (Hold the line!)  
 _(The troops stop in an unbroken line.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “We’re fighting for our lives now, all of us.”  
 _(They stare at the soldiers. The sergeant barks orders in the distance.)  
_ **Allan:** “Hang on, are we—”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Roars, interrupting:)_ “Just do it!” _(Turns to close the gate.)_  
 **Allan:** “All right!”   
_(Closes the other gate.)_


	6. In The Nick Of Time

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(All the people are assembling in the courtyard. The men line up to get weapons. A man at a grindstone is sharpening swords. Near the stable entrance, Marian is handing out food to the women passing under the archway. Isabella is urging the children into the castle to find places to hide and stay hidden. Allan hands a sword to a boy no older than sixteen. The boy pulls the sword out a bit, looking at it. Allan nods and pats him on the back as he passes. Clarke stands in the courtyard dismayed by grim reality of what faces them and haunted by Lexa’s betrayal. Will enters through the gate and sees Allan.)_  
 **Will:** “Where’s Marian?”  
 _(Allan walks over to Will, handing a sword to a man.)  
_ **Allan:** “Will…” _(Hands a sword to Will.)_  
 **Will:** _(Looks at the sword.)_ “Well, it looks like we’re brothers-in-arms again after all.“  
 **Allan:** _(Chuckles.)_ “Not exactly what I had in mind.”  
 _(Allan offers Will his hand. Will sees it and shakes it. Allan shows his gratitude with a look, then continues on his business. Will looks around, then sees Marian helping the women coming in.)  
_ **Marian:** “Will. Any word from Robin?”  
 _(Continues her duty as they talk.)  
_ **Will:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “But I know he will die before he stops looking.”  
 **Marian:** “Today, that’s not good enough, Will.”  
 **Will:** “Marian, the one person who can’t die is you.”  
 **Marian:** “There’s no way out.”  
 _(Marian turns to get more food from the table and is stunned by the ring Will is holding up.)  
_ **Will:** _(Firmly:)_ “I promised Robin you’d be safe.”  
 _(Marian takes the ring and looks at Will, thinking about Robin losing her. She glances down at the ring and Will leaves. Marian tucks the ring down her bodice, glances after Will, and resumes her handouts.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Djaq feels the foreheads of the two older boys lying together in a hammock, then checks Ceris and the youngest in a bunk. She walks over to Little John.)  
_ **Djaq:** “I won’t be long.”   
_(Djaq leaves to look for some herbs. The Sheriff is sitting in front of Ceris’s bed. He hears her leave and risks a peek, pulling the blindfold up to rest on his forehead. He sees Little John with an armful of sticks leaving the camp.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Quietly to Ceris:)_ “We have numbers, so don’t bunch up, and make sure you use the little brats, hm? Heroes aren’t allowed to kill kids.”  
 _(Ceris taps her youngest to get up as the Sheriff stands.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(The women, children and men too old to fight are assembling in the Great Hall. Will enters through the lower doors. Gisborne enters through the upper ones, looks down and sees Marian with a little girl, whom she picks up and sets on the table. Gisborne pushes his way past down the stairs.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Marian.”  
 **Marian:** _(Turns to Gisborne:)_ “Has he changed his mind?”  
 **Gisborne:** “No. But I’ve managed to negotiate a concession. _(Gisborne takes Marian’s arm and leads her to a more isolated spot as she anxiously tries to keep an eye on the girl.)_ Nottingham cannot be spared, but he will spare me and my family.” _(Gisborne stops.)_  
 **Marian:** “You’re abandoning us?”  
 **Gisborne:** “I’ve no intention of abandoning you, Marian. _(Gisborne leads her to the window alcove as Isabella looks after the girl.)_ You could become my family… and we could leave together if… _(Marian sighs, panicked.)_ … you marry me. _(Marian chuckles nervously, looks at the floor, then at all the people in the room.)_ Is it such a difficult choice between death and being my wife?”  
 **Marian:** “It’s not that simple. How can I abandon them?”  
 _(Gisborne bends down on one knee and takes Marian’s hand.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Earnestly:)_ “Marry me… and live. _(Marian says nothing. Will sees Gisborne on his knee and immediately knows what he’s doing. Marian glances at the townsfolk.)_ It has to be before sunset. That’s when I leave.”  
 _(Marian says nothing. Gisborne stands and leaves. She watches him go.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.**  
 _(Robin and Much run towards the camp, Robin several paces ahead. Much runs a bit more, then trips on a root and falls.)  
_ **Much:** “Argh!”   
_(Much groans as he struggles to get up. Robin runs back and bends over to him.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come on.”  
 **Much:** “I can’t! _(Waves off Robin.)_ I’m slowing you down. _(Robin goes down to one knee. Much pulls his lame leg out from under himself and sits, grabbing his knee. Earnestly, waving off Robin:)_ Go, don’t worry about me!”  
 **Robin:** _(Shifting his bow to his left hand:)_ “Hey, Much, I like worrying about you. Now come on. _(Grabs Much’s wrist.)_ Come on!”  
 _(Robin pulls Much to his feet and they continue on.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Little John is kneeling on the ground, facing the rock wall, about to work with his pile of long sticks when the Sheriff comes up behind him with a sword and puts it at his throat.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Actually… we won’t be staying for lunch.”  
 _(Little John slowly stands up to face him, then suddenly punches the sword aside, kicks the Sheriff back, grabs a long stick and is about to butt the Sheriff with it when he stops and peers closely at his face.)  
_ **Little John:** “I know you. _(Little John jumps as Ceris comes up, holding a stick. Scoffs.)_ I helped you.”  
 **Ceris:** “Yeah, thanks for that. Where’s the loot?”  
 _(The Sheriff swings his sword, but Little John blocks with his stick and butts him in the chest. Ceris hits Little John in the back with her stick. The Sheriff attacks, Little John blocks, then grabs the Sheriff ’s sword arm. Ceris swings her stick and Little John blocks with the stick in his other hand, turning it aside and spinning her round. Little John punches the Sheriff ’s face with his stick, then gets hit in the shoulder by Ceris. He backs up to the rock wall and blocks the Sheriff as Ceris charges, holding her stick against Little John’s throat. The Sheriff helps her pin him against the rock. Little John roars and pushes them both back by her stick. He tries to step forward, but can’t. He looks down to see the two older boys looping rope round his ankles.)_  
 **Little John:** “Stop!”  
 _(Little John raises his stick and the boys drop to the ground.)  
_ **Ceris:** _(Furiously:)_ “Get your hands off my children!”  
 _(Little John looks down at the boys in exasperation as the youngest drops a large rock on his head from above. Little John looks up, then crashes unconscious to the ground. The Sheriff sighs in satisfaction, looks up and nods to the youngest.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Good. Right, you tie up the oaf, I’ll go find the stash. The Sheriff starts past her, but Ceris holds up her stick at his chest.”  
 **Ceris:** “Er… we’ll find the stash. _(Lifts the Sheriff ’s chin with the stick.)_ Boys, tie up the big man.”  
 _(Ceris looks up at her youngest and smiles, then goes back to camp. The Sheriff follows as the boys start to tie up Little John.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Near the camp.  
** _(Much is trying to keep up with Robin.)  
_ **Much:** “Robin! This doesn’t make any sense! There’s no way the Sheriff will find our camp!”  
 **Robin:** “He knows, Much. Somehow he knows.”  
 **Much:** _(Stops.)_ “Well, what if you’re wrong?! _(Robin stops and looks back at him. Raising his hand at the lowering sun:)_ I mean, look the sun! We’re nearly out of time! We should go to Nottingham and rescue Marian and Will and… and whoever else we can!”  
 **Robin:** “No, Much! The Sheriff is heading for the camp. And finding him is the only way we can save anyone.”  
 _(Robin runs on and Much follows. Robin slides down a steep hill with his feet.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
Will: **“There’s no other way.”  
 **Marian:** “There has to be.”  
 **Will:** “Marian, there is a ring of steel around Nottingham. Even if we got beyond the walls, we’d be cut down.”  
 **Marian:** “Then we will have to fight as best we can.”  
 **Will:** “Marian, you can’t save these— _(Sees an old man listening. Whispers:)_ You can’t save these people. _(Marian glares at him from the corner of her eye and steps away. Will follows her.)_ Look, much as I hate Gisborne, you have to marry him.”  
 **Marian:** “No!”  
 **Will:** _(Grabs Marian’s shoulders.)_ “Wherever you go, wherever you go, Robin will move heaven and earth. He will find you. _(Marian shrugs off his hands.)_ Just stay alive.”  
 _(Marian walks away. Will watches her anxiously.)_

**Outlaws’ Camp.**  
 _(Ceris and the Sheriff run inside the camp and start tearing the place apart, looking for treasure. The Sheriff tosses bushel baskets aside. Ceris pulls things off the shelves in the kitchen and finds a chest.)  
_ **Ceris:** “Aha-ha! _(They both cackle. The Sheriff goes over to her.)_ Take that. _(They pull out the chest by a handle each and set it down. Ceris opens it:)_ empty.” _(Ceris stands up, hands on hips, and glares at the Sheriff.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Yes, well, he does give to the poor. _(The Sheriff slams the lid down and points into the kitchen.)_ There! There!”   
****

**Approaching the camp.  
** _(Robin and Much run.)  
_ ****

**Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(The Sheriff pulls a curtain down.)  
_ ****

**Approaching the camp.  
** _(Robin hops over a rock in the path. Much is falling behind.)  
_ ****

**Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Ceris looks through the kitchen. The Sheriff pulls apart the beds.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Come on, Hood. I know it.”  
 ****

**Approaching the camp.  
** _(Much fights to keep up. Robin runs down a slope.)  
_ ****

**Outlaws’ camp.  
Sheriff: **“It’s here somewhere. _(Pulls out a heavy cloth under the bed, revealing a chest behind it.)_ Ahhh-ha!”  
 _(Ceris comes over as the Sheriff drags out the heavy chest.)  
_ **Ceris:** “Yes! _(They both open the chest. Ceris laughs maniacally and claps.)_ Come to mamma!“  
 _(The Sheriff looks up and falls to his knees. Ceris picks up a silver bowl and kisses it.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Don’t slobber over it, woman!”  
 _(The Sheriff throws out handfuls of treasure and coins as Ceris claps her hands and looks up, then she sees the Sheriff tossing everything out in large handfuls.)_  
 **Ceris:** “Don’t! You stupid old man! Oh!”  
 _(Ceris darts behind the chest to retrieve the loot. The Sheriff pulls out a scroll and holds it up as Ceris desperately scoops up the goods and puts them back in.)_  
 **Sheriff:** _(Quietly:)_ “Ah. In one day, I have been a rich man, a poor man, a beggar man, and now a thief!”  
 _(The boys run away from a now-conscious Little John, whose hands and knees are bound together.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Roars:)_ “Traitors!” _(Falls over.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Yes! And so young! _(The Sheriff laughs as an arrow hits right by his foot. Another arrow sails over Little John lying on the ground. Little John looks behind him. The arrow quivers on the other side of the Sheriff ’s foot, then a third takes the wig off his head and pins it to a post. The Sheriff glances back at the wig, then out at the forest and sees Robin running down the hill into camp.)_ Hood!”  
 _(As he’s running, Robin pulls another arrow out of his quiver. Ceris runs to her boys, picking up a knife as she goes, grabbing the oldest round the shoulders and holding him in front of her. She brandishes the knife at Robin, who is running past Little John as he nocks his arrow.)  
_ **Ceris:** “Please, please don’t shoot. Think of the children.”   
_(Robin shoots, knocking the knife from her hand. He runs in drawing another arrow at her as the Sheriff sidesteps towards the kitchen. Ceris gathers her boys around her as Much comes in after Robin and points his sword at the Sheriff.)  
_ **Much:** “Out of my kitchen.”  
 _(Djaq is back and starts to cut Little John loose with her sword.)  
_ **Robin:** “You really need to work on your parenting skills. _(Turns the bow to the Sheriff.)_ And you… you shouldn’t be out so late.”  
 _(Much passes Robin and holds his sword to Ceris and the boys.)  
_ **Much:** “Back up.”  
 _(Djaq enters and holds her sword to them, too.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “You can’t touch me, Hood, hm? Not unless you want your beloved, stinking, poor, whingeing paupers to burn.“  
 **Robin:** “Nobody’s burning anything.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, you have to get me back to Nottingham by… sunset? _(The Sheriff chuckles as Little John comes up unseen behind him.)_ And there’s nothing you can do about it!“  
 _(The Sheriff turns around right into Little John’s fist and spins round to the floor. Robin lowers his weapon and flips the arrow out to hold it against the bow. Little John scowls down at him.)_  
 **Little John:** “Confused he will be.”

**Nottingham Castle. North exterior corridor.  
** _(Gisborne finds Marian.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Marian, we’re out of time. What’s your decision?”  
 **Marian:** “Well, I’m not going to walk out on these people.”  
 **Gisborne:** “So you’re going to stay?”  
 **Marian:** “Yes!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Glares at Marian in frustration with tears welling up.)_ “Woman! Your wilfulness will kill you!”  
 _(Gisborne rushes away in fury as Marian watches, then contemplates her own future, resolved to stay.)_  
 ****

**The approach to Nottingham Town. Just before sunset.  
** _(The golden sun is sinking towards the horizon in a brilliant orange sky. The horsemen are lined up all around the town. Ground troops stand ready, lighting torches from one to another. Jasper sits on his horse in front of them.)  
_ **Jasper:** _(Sucks in his breath.)_ “Ooh, it’s getting cold. Shall we light a fire? Get those gates open! _(Jasper moves his horse forward. The men on foot follow. The gates open. Gisborne walks out on his horse and stops in front of Jasper at the far end of the bridge. They stare at each other a moment, then Gisborne glances at the troops.)_ And the woman… Marian… is she leaving with you?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Holds his head high a moment, then looks down.)_ “She will not abandon Nottingham.”  
 **Jasper:** _(Laughs evilly.)_ “Imbecile.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Thinks a moment.)_ “And without her… my world may as well turn to ash.” _(Gisborne turns his horse around.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(Gisborne bursts in through the upper doors.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Marian!”  
 _(The townsfolk inside gasp and draw their weapons. Marian makes her way forward. Gisborne looks down at her from the balcony.)  
_ **Marian:** “You came back!”  
 **Gisborne:** “If I’m going to die, I’m going to die by your side. _(Marian smiles. Will, behind her, draws his sword. Clarke, beside Will, has a determined look on her face.)_ To arms!”   
_(Gisborne draws his sword and the men rush outside.)_

**The approach to Nottingham Town.  
** _(Troops advance in the failing light, their torches shining.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Allan runs towards the castle gate just ahead of the troops.)  
_ **Allan:** “They’re coming! They’re coming! _(Jasper follows a few paces behind him. Allan runs through the castle gate.)_ Gates shut! Get it closed!”  
 _(The gates close behind him.)_  
 ****

**A field near Nottingham.  
** _(Robin rides towards town with the Sheriff draped over another horse as the sun approaches the horizon.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Horsemen with torches follow Jasper down the street towards the castle gate.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Castle. The main doors.  
** _(Will takes a place just inside the door and flips his hand axe out to have both weapons ready. More men line the corridor towards the Great Hall. On the balcony, Marian takes Gisborne’s hand and stands by his side. Gisborne glances at her.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Quietly:)_ “Marry me now. And make it the last thing we do. _(Looks back at her.)_ Let’s steal that from them at least.”  
 _(Marian gives a half-smile, not knowing how to refuse.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Roars from outside:)_ “Gisborne!”  
 _(Gisborne turns his head, then dashes out.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.**  
 _(Robin is sitting on a horse in the back of the marketplace. The Sheriff shuffles forward in the street with a sack still over his head.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Gisborne! Gisborne!”  
 _(Limps forward and pulls the sack off. Gisborne hurries towards the gateway. Jasper comes over to the Sheriff.)_  
 **Jasper:** “You’re alive!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Don’t you just stand there! You give me that damned seal! _(Jasper hurriedly pulls out his book and opens it. The Sheriff scratches a mark into a wax square with his fingernail. to Gisborne:)_ One day. I’m away for _(holds up his finger.)_ one day… _(Robin starts his horse and walks it out of town.)_ … and look at it! Huh? _(Turns around.)_ Look at it! _(Walks back to a staring Jasper.)_ Are you still here?”  
 **Jasper:** “No. No, my lord. _(to the troops:)_ You heard him! Stand down!”  
 _(The horsemen walk out as the Sheriff replaces his tooth and limps to Gisborne.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “My lord, what happened? Where did you go?”  
 _(The Sheriff limps past him into the courtyard.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “I just thought I’d see how you’d cope without me for a day.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Hood found you?”  
 **Sheriff:** “And?”  
 **Gisborne:** “He could still be here. We could still get him.”  
 **Sheriff:** “No, no! I don’t need him any more! Single-handedly, eh, I single-handedly managed to infiltrate Hood’s secret camp and retrieve the pact! Ha-ha! _(Pats behind his back.)_ The pact, ha-ha… _(Pats his trousers.)_ The pact! The pact! No… _(Grabs Gisborne’s shoulders.)_ The pact! The pact! Get him! Get after him!“  
 _(Gisborne rushes out the gate.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp. Night.**  
 _(Robin puts the pact back in the chest, sits on the lid and chuckles at Little John, who is standing quietly nearby.)_  
 **Robin:** “Well, that’s the paperwork done.”  
 **Little John:** _(Steps over to Robin.)_ “Yeah. It’s my fault we nearly lost that thing. _(Robin just looks at him, listening.)_ If the Sheriff finds this camp again, I will never forgive myself. I’ve been a fool, Robin. _(Robin nods slightly.)_ I’m sorry I disobeyed your orders.“  
 **Robin:** “You’re a good man, John… _(Little John turns his head and scoffs silently.)_ … who cares about his fellow men. Never, ever apologise for that.” _(Stands, shakes Little John’s hand and pats his shoulder. The others are sitting just outside round a campfire.)_  
 **Much:** “Robin, you don’t really think the Sheriff was sleepwalking, do you?”   
**Robin:** _(Laughs.) (Walking towards the entrance:)_ Nothing that man does would surprise me.” _(Hangs from a beam.)_  
 **Will:** “Allan told me Clarke rode out of the castle on one horse and had the Sheriff, asleep, riding on another.”   
**Much:** “I’m sorry… no. No-one can ride a horse in their sleep.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Points a finger at Much.)_ “Ah. I knew a man once who got up, milked all his goats and then went right back to bed, all in his sleep.”  
 **Will:** “What?”  
 **Much:** “What?”  
 **Djaq:** “It’s true! His wife saw it.” _(Stands.)_  
 **Will:** “And didn’t she wake him up?”  
 **Djaq:** “Are you mad? _(Steps through the lads to the camp.)_ She went out and bought six more goats.“  
 _(All laugh.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
